


No es destino, es amor.

by Laurie_Kirkland28



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Beta Jean-Jacques Leroy, Casi no concentido, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Omegaverse, handwork
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurie_Kirkland28/pseuds/Laurie_Kirkland28
Summary: Jean Jaques Leroy, o simplemente JJ, siempre había sido una persona muy animosa y que le encantaba sobresalir. En su adolescencia siempre se le había criticado por proclamarse rey, al menos como un apodo extraño. Por supuesto que el canadiense tenía sus críticas en el mundo del patinaje al ser muy pretensioso para ponerse tal título, después de todo sólo era un beta.





	No es destino, es amor.

**Author's Note:**

> AU Omegaverse:  
> • El status de Alfa/Beta/Omega, no influye radicalmente en su nivel social-económico.  
> •Tanto el Alfa como el Omega tienen celos. Los betas no entran en celo por temporadas. Sin embargo, pueden ser afectados por el celo de los A/O.  
> •En los celos, no hay una pérdida completa de sensatez, ¿a qué me quiero referir con esto? Que no por un Omega estar en celo va a desear tener sexo con cualquiera que se tope, al igual que un Alfa, pero si tendrán un libido muy alto. Podrán sentirse sensibles de manera sentimental que provoque que sean impulsivos no por instinto.  
> •Manejare el nudo para Alfas; así como en la familia de los canes. Cuando el apareamiento termina, el macho queda prendado.

Jean Jaques Leroy, o simplemente JJ, siempre había sido una persona muy animosa y que le encantaba sobresalir. En su adolescencia siempre se le había criticado por proclamarse rey, al menos como un apodo extraño. Por supuesto que el canadiense tenía sus críticas en el mundo del patinaje al ser muy pretensioso para ponerse tal título, después de todo sólo era un beta, pero era porque era un beta que todos debían seguir su ritmo, no permitiría ver por debajo a nadie. Razón misma por la que consiguió una enorme multitud que lo apoyaba en las competencias.

Después de los sucesos tras el Gran Prix, de su pequeña caída y como resurgió, algunos meses después las cosas no habían salido tan bien con su pareja, no tenía que ver con que se dejaran de amar, era porque se amaban que debían separarse. Jean aun tenía mucho que recorrer y su amada tuvo que comprender que el pelinegro aun necesitaba experiencia en su vida para sostenerse por sí solo.

Él no sé mentiría, pero Isabella tenía razón, tuvo suerte de tener a todos en la pista en esa competencia. Pero necesitaba la fuerza que sólo él podía sacar, que en algún momento de su vida la tuvo, pero ahora se había vuelto tan dependiente de los demás.

Tuvo que decirle adiós a la hermosa omega, o por un tiempo, con el acuerdo que sucediera lo que sucediera en ese transcurso, no importaba qué; aun tendrían una relación de amistad, romance o familiar, lo que sea que el destino termine eligiendo, pero siempre positivo.

.-.

Su siguiente competencia iba a ser una de las más duras, después de todo, estaba enfrentando a todos de nueva cuenta, pero solo. Por supuesto que sus padres lo acompañaban y ayudaban en lo que fuera necesario, sin embargo había decisiones que solo estaban en sus manos.

Tanto el programa corto como el libre estaban montados por él. Y desde la última vez que compitió contra Yuri Plisetsky algo en su estomago se removió, y aunque parte de su orgullo fuera lastimado, admitía que el programa libre del Alpha fue muy inspirador, deseaba algo como aquello, claro que al JJ Style.

Con dos meses de preparación había elegido la canción, los saltos. El Campeonato de los Cuatro Continentes era tan importante, iba a ser su regresó; “el retornar del rey”.

Sabía que algunos conocidos iban a llegar, le era indiferente, nunca tuvo una muy buena comunicación con nadie. Lo intentaba, pero nunca nadie conectaba con el canadiense, ni siquiera “él”.

.-.

En los entrenamientos, antes del programa libre, lo encontró. Siempre tan callado pero compartiendo con Katsuki y compañía.

Jean sólo se limitaba a dar algunos saltos y danzar en la pista. Terminaba primero que todos por la sensación de ser excluido y a veces se sentaba enfrente del hielo, observando y lanzando sonrisas, como si fingiera que los intimidaba.

Pero sus ojos iban en el Kazajo. – ¿Por qué siempre termino viéndote? –Se preguntó mordiendo la boquilla de la botella antes de retirarse. Era mejor no toparse con él hasta después de la competencia, porque Jean sabía muy bien que fue a causa del menor que en el Gran Prix se desplomara, bueno, una de las tantas, pero él fue la gota.

.-.

–¡Eh! Katsuki, parece que el aroma de Nikiforov es más fuerte que la vez anterior. –Yuuri se ganó un sonrojo enorme. Aquello no se lo esperaba. JJ tal vez sólo quería vengarse de la vez en que lo abrazaron por descuido. Nunca había recibido a un omega con esa facilidad, porque él lo recordaba: esa vez Yuuri tenía un aroma de necesidad, tan fuerte que no estaba acostumbrado y se desequilibró. –Sólo bromeo. Espero que estés preparado para recibir el JJ Style. –Y el cuerpo del más alto se curvó para deleitar al japonés con su pose.

Yuuri suspiró y sólo sonrió al ver que era una broma. –Yo también te deseo suerte. –Interpretó mientras Viktor lo buscaba y fue en su llamado.

JJ podía sentir el aroma tan compatible de ellos. JJ podía sentir envidia.

.-.

Después de Tailandia, Jean estuvo pegado a la televisión para observar al Kazajo. Otabek siempre tan ferviente a su estilo tan rígido. Un pequeño miedo le comenzaba a invadir, tenía miedo de que cuando le tocara entrar, él le lanzaría de nuevo una mirada tan cruel. ¿Qué le había hecho esa vez?

.-.

Al finalizar Jean se acercaba a la pista para iniciar su entrada, y ahí sus ojos le traicionaron porque fueron a los del menor. Pero antes de un despreció sólo vio un malestar en aquel sujeto, como si el que no tuviera las fuerzas de mantener la mirada fuera Otabek. –¿Todo bien? –No pudo resistir, pero su competencia no respondió y salió para indagar su puntación.

El sentimiento fue diferente, había curiosidad más que miedo, pero negó con su cabeza, tenía que aguantar, necesitaba concentrarse en su programa.

JJ fue al centro de la pista. Se mordió los labios y tomó una bocanada de aire.

La canción no era de su autoría, de hecho había elegido algo muy parecido a lo que Plisetsky: Funiculi’ funicula’ del grupo italiano, Il Volo. Sin embargo, era tan estruendoso como Jean, la letra era increíble como si fuera dedicado a él. 

Los saltos los estaba dominando a la perfección, de nuevo, su único contrincante podía ser el japonés.

_“La cima gira, gira alrededor, alrededor,_  
_¡Alrededor tuyo!_  
_Este corazón siempre está cantando”_

Su corazón estaba acelerado a más no poder. El sudor en su frente se resbalaba por su cuerpo, era tan extremo.

_“¡Vamos, vamos, vamos a la cima!_  
_¡Vamos, vamos, vamos a la cima!_  
_¡Funiculí, funicula, funiculí, funicula!_  
_Vamos a la cima ¡Funiculí, funicula!”_

Y como estaba acostumbrado, las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar. Leroy había llegado de nuevo a la cima.

Estaba tan feliz. Había marcado su mejor puntuación personal. Aunque Yuuri de nueva cuenta también le pisaba los talones.

 Las marcas entre el japonés y el canadiense fueron tan parejas que JJ sentía una hermosa felicidad. Debía admitir que estar en segundo lugar nunca fue tan glorioso. Con esas puntaciones bien podría competir en el Gran Prix y saber que era el rival más peligroso.

.-.

Todo sucedía como debía, él dando todo de sí mismo. ¿Cómo fue el marcador para el programa corto? Fácil: Yuuri en primer lugar, Jean J. en segundo, Otabek en tercero y lo demás no era necesario para JJ.

Katsuki tenía una gran determinación desde que Viktor comenzó a ser su entrenador, algo había empujado el ruso en su alumno. Lo envidiaba, había escuchado algo de cómo se conectaron. JJ nunca había experimentado que un entrenador lo eligiera… nunca.

.-.

Recibir la medalla fue lo más difícil porque tuvo que resistirse a la necesidad de acosar al Kazajo en el podio, era tentador. Lo observaba a un lado, sonriendo y necesitando que le respondiera. Pero Otabek había decidido irse a cualquier parte.

.-.

La fiesta fue de lo más relajada. JJ sólo se presentaba  a las demás personas, en su mayoría chicas y menores que lo admiraban. Con la usual manera de motivarlos sin importar que fueran betas, que podían sobresalir, o ser omegas, como el japonés.

Sus padres habían pasado de la fiesta, querían pasear por el país coreano. Jean les había dicho que todo iba a estar bien. Ellos con total seguridad lo dejaron.

Mentiría el canadiense si sus ojos no estaban buscando al menor. Después de todo deseaba arreglar las cosas con él, porque sentía que algo andaba mal, aunque nunca supo que era.

Por su parte Otabek estaba al otro lado de la fiesta conviviendo con los amigos de Yuri P., eran tipos agradables. En esta ocasión el rubio no sé les pudo unir porque tenía que prepararse para las competencias correspondientes en su continente, sin tomar en cuenta que Viktor se tomaba tantas libertades como para también competir y ser entrenador.

Leroy lo encontró. Tomó la bocanada de aire suficiente y se acercó al grupo. – ¡Ey! –Saludó efusivo. Todos sonrieron mientras dejaban que entrara en su círculo. Después de todo, JJ había dejado un poco su manera de ser, o bien, habían entendido que él era así pero siempre se cargaba buenas intenciones. También habían descubierto que se sonrojaba cuando se encontraba con halagos muy personales.

–JJ, ¿piensas participar en el Gran Prix? –Preguntó Yuuri con una sonrisa.

–Por supuesto. Espero que estés preparado para mis perfectos programas. En esta ocasión fue sólo suerte. –Bromeó mientras buscaba el rostro de Otabek, deseando que respondiera cualquier cosa pero siempre estaba callado.

…

Después de un rato de plática con todos, pudo ver como Otabek se despedía de manera sigilosa y se retiraba de la fiesta. Alguna especie de imán lo estaba arrastrando a ir por él. Así fue como dejó también la fiesta para seguirlo al elevador. –¡Beka! –Apodó que apreciaba. Fue hasta el elevador y entró antes de perderlo en a saber que piso.

– ¿Si? –Preguntó el menor con su tono tan callado. Sus cejas se fruncían con fuerza.

Leroy se mordió el labio, tenía que enfrentar algo extraño. – ¿Me odias? –Quería ser directo, necesitaba saberlo.

–No. –El menor respondió sin nada de drama.

–Entonces deja de poner ese rostro cuando estamos solos. Nunca he sabido porque me miras de esa manera. – ¿Dónde se había ido el JJ feliz? Su voz sonó como un niño regañado, con tal tristeza mientras los parpados caían.

–¿Qué rostro? –Se fue a la esquina del elevador, evitándolo.

–¡Ese! Ahora no me miras. –Su labio se torció sin comprender como actuaba el contrarió.

–No necesito sostenerte la mirada para hablar. –Tenía toda la razón, pero no quería que la tuviera.

–Sigues sin responderme, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? Estás tenso desde que saliste de la pista. –Preocupación. Nadie podía decirle que no era eso, ahora estaba siendo lo más sincero que antes había sido.

–Es asunto mío. – Por un momento enderezó todo su cuerpo, un aroma fuerte invadió el elevador y por algún comando extraño él moreno sólo asintió. El aroma a roble, a sal y tierra roja, todo eso junto por unos segundos.

“Tin”

Las puertas se abrieron  y el menor fue el primero en irse. – ¡Otabek! –Sus pasos fueron rápidos, lo suficiente para detenerlo y tomar su mano.

–¡Dejame Leroy! –Toda la autoridad de un Alpha, pero la rebeldía de un Beta fue más fuerte.

– No. –

Su rostro enojado fue algo que lo hizo temblar, pero su curiosidad y osadía mantuvieron sujetó al kazajo –Eres tan desconsiderado. –Gruñía mientras soltaba un jadeo, intentó soltarse del canadiense y lo logró, pero se recostó en la pared al tercer paso.

–¡Beka! –Gritó en preocupación, cuando el patinador se iba a acercarse fue detenido.

–¡Alto! –Si hubiera estado en una mejor condición seguramente lo empujaba pero ahora no podía darse ese lujo. –Sólo ayúdame para ir a mi habitación y luego te vas. –Ordenó.

Cuando tomó un brazo del más bajo para pasarlo por sus hombros, fue cuando comprendió todo. –Beka… ¿Acaso tú? –

–Sí. –Con eso fue lo suficiente para detener al curioso Jean.

Después de unos minutos incómodos, ambos habían llegado a la habitación del menor. El sólo hecho de tener que buscar entre los pantalones del kazajo fue en verdad vergonzoso para el más alto. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con un Alpha en celo, aunque había escuchado hablar de estos, siempre fue como un mito. Y por mucho sus padres eran Alphas, nunca tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse en ese momento, tampoco con sus hermanos, después de todo fue el único beta de su gran familia, pero nunca el menos querido.

Por fin habían entrado al cuarto, pero el seguir y pasar a donde la cama fue algo que aturdió al mayor, una fuerte carga de feromonas rondaba el lugar.

–Beka… Esto es de hace unos días… ¿Así competiste? –Podía ver que el aroma había sido impregnado por lo menos dese hace tres días, como mínimo, era fuerte.

–Sí. –Las respuestas cortas eran molestas.

–¡Estás loco! – Después de haberlo dejado en la cama los reclamos se hicieron presentes. – ¿Tomaste supresores durante la competencia? –

–No. Si lo hubiera hecho, mi rendición hubiera sido baja. –Aunque era verdad, el rostro del canadiense se mostraba preocupada.

–No. ¡De nuevo, estás loco! – Fue en busca de un poco de agua que podría ayudar a calmar al menor. –Bueno, sabes que están permitidas. Más en tu condición. Si te descubrían estando en celo sin medicación, podrías haber sido descalificado. –Sólo observaba como bebía el agua como si no hubiera un mañana.

–Lo sé. –

Era todo lo que le decía, eso molestaba al canadiense. – ¿Sólo eso? Debiste tomar algo. Sabes que existen supresores con efectos mínimos. –

–Leroy. –Con voz grave le miró con cierto despreció. – Sabes que mi cuerpo no es como la mayoría. Debo dar más de mí, y los supresores no me ayudarían. No quería más dificultades. –

–Pero seguro tu cuerpo sufre. ¿Cómo pudiste aguantar tanto? –

Desvió la mirada, no tenía ganas de hablar. –Te dije que solo me ayudaras a venir, puedes irte. –

–Eres idiota, no, me quedare hasta que tomes lo supresores. –

–No tengo. –

–¿Y qué pensabas hacer? –Sus ojos fueron fuego para el kazajo. Jean era serio ante el estado del contrario que no podía bromear. – Iré a comprar algunas cosas. –

–No. Sólo déjame solo. –

–Como si pudiera. –Salió del cuarto, para ir a la salida. –Tomare tus llaves. –

Aunque estaba por levantarle la voz, el canadiense fue más rápido y simplemente se escuchó la puerta cerrarse con fuerza.

¿Qué tan difícil era que lo obedeciera? ¿Siempre había sido tan terco? Sí, siempre.

Por lo menos en su habitación ya se sentía mejor. Todo el lugar era su territorio, sus feromonas estaban en todo el lugar. No tardó en quitarse las prendas, el traje, quería quedarse sin ropa. El calor comenzaba a ser más fuerte. Lo mejor era tomar un baño en lo que volvía el Beta con los medicamentos.

El agua fría fue tan refrescante, pero no lo ayudó tanto como esperaba. Era cierto, habían pasado ya tres días desde su celo, la única forma de evitar que todo su cuerpo colapsara sin medicamentos eran métodos caseros que había aprendido en su tierra natal. El ingerir ciertos jugos naturales con hierbas, el cansar su cuerpo un día antes, pero aunque todo era natural tenía otros efectos más fuertes: el aumentar poco a poco la frustración en los últimos días.

Cinco baños al día con un shampo especial para el aroma. Todo hacía un cambió en su PH y hormonas.

Cuando salió sólo vestía unos bóxer, no quería estar ocupado con vestimentas.

–¡Beka! –

Ahí estaba. Aunque había sido molesto, en el fondo agradecía su ayuda.

–Traje las pastillas, sabes, la señora de la farmacia no me lo quería vender. Tuve que rogarle, me pedía una receta y luego se burló que yo no era Alpha. ¡Bah! Al final me dio unos muy ligeros, así que esto tendrá que ayudarte al menos hasta que puedas ir a un médico o que pase tu celo. –Dejó unas bolsas en la mesa mientras sacaba las pastillas.

–¿Y todo lo demás? –

–Oh, es comida, algunas bebidas energéticas y también revistas. –Le giñó el ojo con diversión. – También conseguí… Bueno… –El color rojo comenzó a invadir al canadiense.

–¿Qué cosa Leroy? –Se acercó. Aun estaba sorprendido que el mayor tuviera todo su control en una habitación con tantas feromonas de Alpha.

–Un poco de… –Cada vez más rojo, empezó a reír. – Lubricante con esencia de Omega. –Se rascó la cabeza. – Dioses. Yo nunca he comprado estas cosas. Me tendrás que pagar después. –

–Oh… No era necesario. Puedo llegar al final sin esas cosas. –Le agradó ver como se avergonzaba el mayor por cosas normales, bueno, al menos para él. Pero si lo pensaba, tal vez los Betas no tenían esos problemas.

–¡Arrgg! ¡Mucha información! ¡Yo qué iba a saber! –Desviaba la mirada. –Mejor guardo las cosas antes de retirarme. Veo que estas preparándote para divertirte. –Levantó la mano derecha con movimientos de secuencias en completa indirecta a la propia satisfacción que se daría el menor.

–Vete al diablo, Leroy. –Se acercó a las bolsas, revisaba otros elementos que había traído el canadiense. La revista fue lo más divertido, al menos eran tres de chicas y una de hombres, bien, no había problema por él, le causaba gracia.

El mayor guardaba las bebidas y la comida en el minibar. –Llámame JJ. –

–Nunca me ha gustado. –Tomó el frasco que tenía el lubricante, abrió despacio. Acercando la nariz.

–¡Oye! ¡No! –Fue a donde él, para detenerlo. Sin embargo, embarró sus manos con el líquido. Se lo arrebató y cerró. –Rayos… No lo abras conmigo en la misma habitación. –

El aroma era dulce, y sinceramente, a Otabek era un aroma que no le gustaba del todo. Las cosas dulces nunca fueron lo suyo, pero en ese estado era atrayente, como una abeja. –¿Acaso te afecta? –Aun pensaba racional, rezaba porque así fuera.

–Tch… Sí. Soy un hombre después de todo. –

Eso fue lo que había dicho, pero algo en el kazajo se encendió. – ¿Y yo no te afecto? –Tal vez era el dolor en su orgullo.

–Bueno, sinceramente, tengo mejor resistencia a los Alphas, creó que es porque viví rodeado de Alphas. –Levantó sin problemas los hombros mientras tomaba una toalla para limpiarse las manos. –Además, Isabella es omega. Me acostumbre a ese aroma, más cuando estaba en sus celos. –

Apretaba el ceño, seguía sin agradarle la idea. –¿Nunca te ha atraído algún Alpha? –¿Por qué esa curiosidad? ¿Por qué se estaba enojando?

–Antes de Isabella… Mnn… –¿Cuántas veces tenía que mencionarla? –Sólo dos veces, pero no fue nada fuerte… No, creó que hubo una tercera. Pero es un secreto. –La risa nerviosa lo invadió, JJ estaba volviendo a su humor, parecía que se había relajado.

–Ya veo. –

–Tch… Creó que tendré que darme un baño. Parece que conseguí uno muy fuerte. –Decía el moreno, su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado mientras observaba la mano que se había manchado de la esencia Omega. Pero eso no fue lo que ocasionó el huracán. Lo más seguro fue aquella muestra de feromonas, aquellas que respondían al aroma dulce de omega, porque no sé dio cuenta, porque fue pequeño el deseo de tener sexo con un omega, pero no sé quedo en su mente, su cuerpo le traicionó con el aroma. Porque él era un Beta rebelde, e idiota.

 _“Mi lugar. Sólo mío._ ”

–¡Otabek! –Sus manos empujaron para quitárselo de encima. – ¡Suéltame! –

–Grr… –Fue lo único que emitió. Trataba de detener esas manos pero parecían no hacerle caso, se resistían y le seguía molestando. No tardó en jalar con fuerza una para darle la vuelta y retener su brazo izquierdo en la espalda.

–¡No! ¡Duele! ¡Beka! –Sabía que el menor tenía una fuerza superior. Pero entró en pánico cuando el dolor se estaba volviendo mayor. Tenía miedo a tener alguna fractura, tenía miedo porque su cuerpo era importante para él. – Por favor. –Suplicaba sin mover su cuerpo, ya no quería resistirse y ser herido.

Podía sentir como el cuerpo temblaba debajo de él. Ese tono tan inofensivo lo calmó. Acercó su nariz a la nuca para olerla. Quería recobrar la cordura, pero todo era tan tentador, la idea era sublime de someter a un beta tan libre, de que Jean supiera que no siempre era callado y serio. Todo eso era algo natural, o un instinto tan primario para algunos. Y todo era tan encantador, tanto para ignorar olímpicamente su cordura y aprovechar la escusa de su instinto. Pero aun la quería, necesitaba razonar algunas cosas. – Mentiroso. –Seguía su nariz pegada a la piel, mientras su aliento golpeaba su cuerpo.

–¿D-de… de qué hablas? –La fuerte testosterona del kazajo le indicaba ser precavido con sus palabras, un paso en falso y podría tener a un sujeto violento. Prefería enterar su rostro en la cama, no oler y apretar con su puño las sábanas.

–Tú: supuesto chico correcto. –Su cuerpo presionaba el contrario. – Isabella, ¿lo supo? –Se acercaba más al oído contrarió. En verdad estaba rezando en controlar todo lo que tenía dentro. – ¿Qué la engañaste en el Gran Prix? –

–…–  

Y así como lo esperaba, el cuerpo del canadiense se tensó. –O más bien fue antes, estoy casi seguro. –Una risa un poco fastidiada fue escupida por el kazajo.

–Isabella… –Levantaba el rostro escondido para poder hablar, se mostraba rojo de vergüenza, no sabía qué hacer. –Isabella y yo estamos separados. –

– Esa es una mala escusa para lo que hiciste “durante” su relación. –Con la mano libre, estampó el rostro del canadiense en la cama, volviendo a ocultarla.

Tal vez la razón por la cual JJ no estaba haciendo nada desde que Beka mencionó lo del Gran Prix, era porque la culpa que guardaba al fin alguien se la estaba poniendo en cara, tan necesaria, porque nadie lo hacía, pensando en lo perfecto que era.

–Pero creó que tenías ganas de algo más que una dulce Omega, querías ser sometido por un Alpha. No te culpo, los Betas a veces no saben que prefieren. –

Y fue la gota que derramó el vaso. De algún lugar, la fuerza vino a él, empujó al contrario, levantándose y por fin se recostó boca arriba, sujetando su mano, acariciando su muñeca. – ¡Quién te crees que eres para ponerme encara eso? –Sus ojos estaban luchando para no soltar ninguna lágrima. – Mi vida sexual debe darte igual. Ni siquiera eres mi amigo, ni lo quieres ser. –Se levantó molesto. Era momento de huir.

–¡No te vas a largar ahora! –Estando en el suelo, fue a donde el contrarió y empujando a la pared, aun con la altura de diferencia lo mantenía quieto.

–¡Déjame! Puedes llamarme una zorra, pero ahora quiero estar solo. –Sus lágrimas estaban cayendo de sus mejillas. – Tú no sabes por lo que pase, simplemente me destruiste. –

Se quedó callado. No sabía que tenía que decir en ese momento, pero no, ya no tenía ganas de ser paciente con Leroy. – Lo siento, pudiste hacerlo cuando te lo dije, pero ahora no se me antoja. –Su cuerpo bajó y tomó esas piernas para levantar al cuerpo como si fuera un saco de papas.

–¡Otabek! ¡Bájame!  –Movía las piernas pero no había más respuesta, sólo un cuerpo estrechándose de nueva cuenta con la cama.

–Listo. –Y fue a donde estaba el cuerpo para tomarle de las manos y estar en medio de las piernas. –Jean… –Le llamó y aunque deseaba evitar la mirada del kazajo, respondió con sus ojos y le  estamparon el beso más brusco que pudo esperar.

–Ngg…–Le dolió, en verdad que lo hizo pero no podía alejarlo, mordieron  su piel, tan fuerte que los jadeos de dolor eran inevitables, tan fuerte que la lujuria del kazajo se presentaba… tan… tan necesitado.

Aprovechó cada apertura para besar la boca, devorarla y no dejarle escapatoria al moreno. Sus caderas comenzaban a actuar por instinto. En un movimiento que simulaba las estocadas que seguramente deseaba dar. Jaló ambas muñecas hasta tenerlas arriba de su cabeza, así apresarlas con una mano. Y por fin lo liberó de su hambre. – Así que esto es lo que llaman “el encanto de los betas”. Tan picantes y dulces. No todos lo poseen. –

Su rostro era tan lamentable; lágrimas hasta el punto de comenzar a dejar rojo aquellos ojos, labios brillantes, con una respiración agitada y cabellos que caían, sin vida. Para algunos retorcidos, pero era otra especie de belleza inusual.

El Alpha volvió a besar al rendido Beta, se dio cuenta que su cuerpo dejaba de luchar. Esto era lo que necesitaba, el sabor del mayor, su lengua, su cuerpo, su aroma. Le soltó las muñecas con velocidad y presionó la cintura de aquel hermoso cuerpo, bajando poco a poco hasta el pantalón negro, tirando de él, pero…

–¡Basta! –Jean había aprovechado que sus manos por fin fueron retiradas para volverlo a tirar a un lado. Hacerse un ovillo en un costado de la cama y casi abrazándose.

Otabek miró el cuerpo casi temblando. Los ojos rojos por las lágrimas que no dejaban de detenerse, no recordaba cuando Jean había empezado a llorar, pero se veía que llevaba un buen rato. –¿Eh? – Pero su rostro estaba en shock, casi con enojo, pero más por sorpresa de ver al lastimado beta.

– ¿En verdad quieres violarme? –Aunque su voz fuera débil, había sido firme. – Nunca he querido que me hagas esto. No de está manera. –

Por fin había sido un balde de agua fría. Ahora que lo ponía en palabras claras, Jean tenía razón, ¿en verdad lo iba a violar? No. Y es que, aunque su cuerpo deseara por mucho al canadiense, no podía simplemente tumbarlo para someterlo. Si lo pensaba, era seguro que se iba a detener, pero no aseguraba en que momento, tal vez después de varias embestidas hasta que los gritos de dolor o lloriqueos del Beta por fin lo alcanzaran. –No. No quiero. –Bajó su cabeza con culpa. – Pero dime la manera en que debo hacer las cosas. –Exigió en un gruñido, mirando al mayor de nueva cuenta, apretando las sabanas. –¡Me invades a tu gusto! –

Era turno de Jean para sorprenderse de las palabras de Otabek, pero no podía huir, ya no.

–Desde siempre. –Con voz más calmada continuó el kazajo, Jean le dejó. –Desde el entrenamiento en Canadá, en cada competencia, y oliendo a ella seguías acercándote. Ahora, eres un irresponsable, aunque sabías lo que significaba entrar a mi cuarto. Era más fácil si solo hubieras intentado seducirme, porque sabes que podría caer ante ti. Pero no, querías hacerte el bueno, preocuparte por mi celo, y sabes que querías esto de alguna manera, a eso hueles. –Cada vez se le estaba haciendo difícil hablar, mientras deseaba enterrar su rostro en la cama o irse, pero si Jean estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de quedarse y no huir, lo respetaría.

–Yo. Yo lo lamento. –Empezaba a dejar de abrazarse, sentarse, aun en la orilla de la cama. –Sí te seguí, porque en verdad estaba preocupado, y con incertidumbre. Y sí, Beka, quería ser deseado por ti. –Su rostro enrojeció. –Pero, mis feromonas me traicionaron, no quería exponerlo. Estabas en un estado crítico. Necesitar un compañero, pero no quería aprovecharme de eso, pero no podía dejarte a tu suerte. –

El kazajo sabía que todo lo que decía Jean era de corazón, lo sabía tan bien que se detestaba. –Deberías irte. Hablaremos mañana. Aun debo solucionar mi ce-

Demonios, nunca debió voltear a verlo. Esos labios hicieron lo suyo, moverse con esa suavidad. Y por un momento lo sintió, esa lengua acariciar hasta separarse. –Lo siento. –Volvía a sentir ese aroma del Beta, aquel que deseaba retar su territorio.

–Carajo, Jean. –Gruño. – ¿Me quieres volver loco? –Dijo con cierta desesperación, aun manteniendo sus manos en las sabanas.

–Lo sé. Perdóname. –Se limpiaba el rostro, su adorable rostro. –No te puedo prometer que lleguemos hasta el final, pero quiero aliviarte. Y luego hablar. Y seguir. –Su sonrojo era hipnotizante para el Alpha. – Mi mayor traición para Isabella –

–¡No Jean! Perdón. –No quería, ahora escuchar sobre aquel otro Alpha, el desgraciado que había tenido el privilegio de tocarlo.

–Permíteme Beka. –Le acarició la mejilla para relajarlo, que confiara. –Mi mayor traición fue usarla para enterrar mis sentimientos sobre ti. Porque nunca me creí suficiente para ti. –Confesar aquello fue de las cosas más grandes para el patinador. –Como si me resignara a ella, pero claro, Isabella era igual de increíble que tú. Pero volvía ser un inútil, y la deje ir, como a ti, no tuve fuerzas para retenerla, creo que ella deseaba eso. –Sus lágrimas caían, con más calma. – ¿Tú también querías eso verdad? –

–Sí. –Tan directo como siempre. Pero se abrazó a él, Jean acomodó su cuerpo para volver a recostarse con él, ambos de frente.

–Lo sabía, siempre fui un idiota con miedo. –Y con firmeza, acomodó al Beta en su cuello, mientras acariciaba la espalda con calma. Sentía su deber el consolarlo.

–Para Jean. Claro que sigo molesto, pero no tanto como para que tortures. Deja que te consuele a ti también. –

El Beta entendió y se alejó de ese cuello, para volver a besar, suavemente, con ternura, hasta que se lo dejó al Alpha, que empezara a llenar esa necesidad que tenía en su interior. Donde podía tirar de sus labios con fuerza, abriendo las bocas con rudeza. Jean lo recordaba con esa intensidad.

Como cuando llegó a pelearse en secundaría con otros niños por ser un extranjero. A él le daba igual eso, había algo en él que le gustó mucho para estar siempre a su lado.

Otabek ronroneó mientras restregaba sus manos en la cintura del moreno. Le gustaba como bajaba aun las manos y ahí estaba, con igualdad de necesidad. Y juraba que no vio venir ese movimiento de caderas, fue cuando se dio cuenta que Jean estaba encima de él, con las piernas a los lados. Maldito Beta. Era increíble, era dominante, era rebelde, era Jean-Jacques Leroy.

Se apoderó de las caderas, provocando que se moviera con más velocidad sobre su miembro tan duró. Los besos no terminaban ni querían hacerlo. Muchas preguntas tintinearon en su cabeza; ¿desde cuándo Jean sabía hacer eso? ¿no tenía miedo? ¿Cuántos Alphas lo habían puesto así? Diablos no, eso lo empezaba a encender de una muy mala manera, de una que no era la indicada en ese momento. Para castigo, y por iniciativa, el kazajo le soltó tremenda palmada en su glúteo. El resultado fue bien merecido. Un Jean jadeando con placer, ahora detestaba saber que le gustaba su castigo.

Después de unos minutos más, por fin recuperaba la sensibilidad de su entrepierna, y el dolor de una fuerte erección se iba. Ahora lo estaba disfrutando mejor, y descubrió que el canadiense estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Aunque le encantaba, sentía que era algo muy malo e incómodo que Jean aun tuviera suficiente ropa como para regresar a la fiesta. –Perdón. –Soltó apenas, casi jadeaba en su lugar.

Empujó al moreno a un lado de la cama, no hubo ninguna represaría. Y con ambas manos rompió casi todos los botones de la camisa blanca. –¡No Beka! Solo vamos… Nng… –Se calló, se mordió los labios mientras la boca del kazajo devoraba la piel del pecho, el estomago y cada parte que ahora estaba tan sensible.

–Sí. Sí. Pero necesito saborearte bien. –Se lo había prometido, solo aliviar el celo, pero después, cuando estuvieran en mejores condiciones le iba a pedir más, mucho más, y había aprendido que debía retener al mayor, a la próxima no lo iba a dejar huir por su inseguridad.

Después de eso Jean asintió.

 

* * *

 

Si no se besaban, estaban observando a cada uno, a los ojos, con una fuerte energía. De costado, lo más cerca posible, aunque sus manos estuvieran en medio, moviendo a ritmos frenéticos.

Jean tuvo que bajar la vista cuando lo sintió en sus manos, como el nudo de Otabek crecía. Acariciando el glande. Podía hacerse una idea de como sería el sexo. –Ah… Beka. –Con solo imaginar eso era más que suficiente para el placer que estaba igual creciendo en su vientre.

En este momento el Alpha no dijo más, solo movía a veces las caderas, agradecía cada atención a las manos. Pero algo que fue por encima de su auto control, mucho más de lo que espero.

–¡Beka! –El cuerpo del moreno tembló. Fue su culpa. Había mordido el hombro, para dejarle una marca, y aunque no había sido en la nuca, había sido suficiente para dejarla su marca, un poco débil al ser un Beta, ellos tenían una característica muy fuerte, según el kazajo, que era borrar con menos tiempo a alguien en su cuerpo, sabía que iba a desaparecer de Jean.

El orgasmo vino a él, esa mordida lo alentó, había muchos mensajes en él. Le gustó demasiado. Sentía que podría ser una especie de masoquista, pensando en la nalgada de antes y ahora esto. Y de repente el aroma del Alpha fue más fuerte, su nudo se hizo grande y su semilla estaba en medio. Si bajó la mirada, pudo ver el enorme miembro, y se mordió los labios con hambre. Había escuchado que cuando por fin tenían sexo, era cuando alcanzaban su verdadero tamaño, ahora era grande, si que lo era, pero diablos, en verdad podía crecer más. Un morbo delicioso hizo temblar su cuerpo. Cuando estuviera adentro sería lo más increíble. Esto más su mordida. Ahora, por primera vez en su vida, sentía algo de envidia por no tener celo. Pero al diablo, con eso tenía para estar más consiente y juguetón que un Omega.

 

* * *

 

 

–Jean –

La voz fue suave, le gustaba a Jean como sonaba su nombre.

–Jean. Despierta. –

Y ahí seguía la voz. Su cuerpo apenas se movió para acurrucarse más.

–JJ. My King. Despierta. –

Tembló cuando la voz retumbó en su oreja, y obedeció. – ¿Beka? –

–Perdón. Pero tu teléfono no ha dejado de sonar. –Murmuró a su lado para acariciar sus cabellos y luego pasarle el objeto. –Tus padres. –

Jean pudo detectar algo de tristeza en la voz. –Oh. Tal vez esperaban que siguiera en mi habitación. –Trató de sonar como si fuera algo insignificante para que el menor no se pusiera mal. Y luego, empezó a sonar el teléfono. Jean le sonrió a Beka, para darle a entender que todo estaba bien. Contestó sin irse, sin que Beka se fuera a ningún lado. – ¿Madre? –Dijo con una voz dulce y tratando de ocultar de pésimo modo el que apenas estuviera despierto.

 _“¿Dónde estás cariño?”_ Ella habló en francés. Jean apretó sus labios, no quería hablar en otro idioma que ocultara su conversación con el Alpha.

– Estoy bien. –Respondió, no quería mentirle.

 _“No. ¿Dónde estás?”_ Siguió en el francés tan amoroso que ella tenía.

 _“Con Beka.”_ Hubo un silencio.

_“¿Salieron a festejar? Espero que no hayas tomado tanto, porque no debes ser una molestia para él. Se veía cansado ayer.”_

_“No. Solo hablamos. Hablamos mucho.”_ Empezó a responderle en francés sin darse cuenta, así como recostar su rostro en el pecho del Alpha. Como si le leyera la mente, Otabek lo abrazó, acariciando su cuerpo.

 _“¿Hablaron? Mnn… ¿Vas a desayunar con él?”_ Su miedo empezaba a disipar cuando su misma madre habló con calma, como si detrás del teléfono estuviera sonriendo, y Jean cruzaba los dedos para que su padre no estuviera cerca.

 _“No lo sé.”_ Levantó su rostro para ver al menor. – ¿Vamos a desayunar juntos? – Otabek abrió los ojos algo impresionado, pero luego asintió. _“Sí. Desayunare con él.”_

_“Bien. Le diré a tu padre que nos veremos hasta mañana, en el vuelo.”_

_“Gracias, Madre. Yo… Gracias.”_

_“Sí. No te preocupes, eso imagine. Cuídate hijo, saluda a Otabek de mi parte.”_

Jean se despidió y colgó. – ¿Qué dijo tu madre? – La verdad, el Alpha apenas había entendido la mitad de las cosas que dijo Jean, pues el francés, aunque nunca fue la lengua predominante cuando estaba en Canadá tuvo clases de ella.

–Tenemos todo el día para nosotros. Hasta mañana, en los vuelos. –

Sí, lo que habían pasado por alto, cada uno volver a su país. Detestaba la idea de volver a separarse. – ¿A qué aspiras Jean? –

– ¿Eh? A ser el mejor. –Dijo de manera ingenua, sin comprender muy bien.

–No. ¿Qué más deseas? –Le miró con seriedad, un temblor al esperar la respuesta.

–Ser un fantástico entrenador, ayudar a mi comunidad, seguir cantando, tener una familia contigo. –En listo tan rápido, como si ya hubiera hecho esa lista desde siempre.

– Perfecto. –Sí, eso era Jean en general. Y se sentía feliz, con eso él realmente sería feliz.

–Espera, ¿Dónde planeas hacer tu vida? ¿Vas a seguir entrenando en Kazajistán? No. Iré ahí. Con o sin entrenadores. –Soltó, sentándose tan de repente en la cama.

–Jean, calmado. No tomes decisiones apresuradas. –

–Pero no vamos a estar juntos de no ser así. Y tu familia, ellos te extrañaran. Ya has estado en Canadá, yo puedo ir ahí. –

Las manos del menor fueron a calmar de nuevo al Beta. –Te digo que te calmes. Nadie ira a ningún lugar. Tranquilo. No por ahora. –Le besó el hombro donde había dejado su marca. – Yo solo aspiro al patinaje, y a posiblemente ser entrenador. No digo que esté mal, simplemente que llegado el momento iré a vivir contigo, porque así lo quiero. –

Aunque los ojos del Beta no estaban convencidos se abrazó a él. –Beka. ¿Y tu familia? –Observó como algo trágico.

–No somos tan unidos como la tuya, y comprenderán que es para estar con mi pareja. –

–Pero soy un Beta, creo que entenderían si fuera un Omega, seguro pensaran que solo algo del momento. –

–Jean. Nunca he sentido algo así, por ningún Omega. Y no es nada normal, lo nuestro, es como ser tan… –

– ¿Destinados? –El Alpha hizo un gesto, de no estar del todo feliz.

–Sí, eso. Pero es lo nuestro. Es estar enamorados, bobo. –

Claro, eso era más fuerte. Se habían escuchado historias, convirtiendo a las parejas en leyendas. Aquellas que habían encontrado a sus destinados, pero no fueron compatibles, no sirvieron, porque estaban enamorados de otros. Porque, aunque tuvieron una clase de electricidad en todo su cuerpo, está no duro cuando la persona que amaban con fuerza tiraba de su amante. Jean había leído aquello, y con anhelo esperó ser aquella persona que podía reclamar a su pareja de las garras de el “destinado”.

–Te amo. Otabek. –

El sonrojo se apodero del Alpha y antes de reclamar, aquel hermoso Beta de piel morena se volvió a esconder en su pecho. Le daba un poco de risa como Jean se encogía para estar en su cuerpo, siendo más alto. –Yo también te amo. –Sonreía, porque sabía que cada que le llamaba por su nombre completo era por la seriedad con la que se quería hacer notar el mayor.

Sí. Él tendría que ser quien los mantendría unido, porque Jean aun era inseguro, temía por como lo veían los demás. Pero si Otabek le daba el debido empujón podría armarse de valor.

–Entonces… ¿Tal vez unos Waffles? –Apareció a la vista el niño más caprichoso que recuerda.

–Mnn…. –

–Vamos Otabek. Se que los extrañas. Por favor. –Rogó con una suave sonrisa.

–Supongo, debe haber algo más, ya veremos. –Tiró de la mejilla mientras reía. Reservado solo a esas personas importantes para él. Y muy, muy en especial a Jean.

**Author's Note:**

> El primer trabajo en la plataforma debía ser de mi OTP; espero les agrade. Y en español :33
> 
> A mi la verdad me sigue desagradando la idea de la mordida en el omegaverse que maneja japón, es un poco horroroso. Pero en el que nació en USA me agrada en parte, eso de que luego desaparezca y que deban estar en constante unión. Y la verdad amo a Jean, y por su personalidad lo considero un Beta.
> 
> ¿Adivinan con quien se acosto Jean? ¿Quién era ese Alpha? Ahahah si alguien lo hace, prometo (no sé cuando) escribir el fic de esa parte. Suerte :33
> 
> Espero poco a poco ir subiendo cosas lindas.


End file.
